User blog:Dianecat98/Things I want to see in Season 2 of Harvey Street Kids
Since Harvey Street Kids is getting a second Season. Here are the stuff that I want to see happen in Season 2 of Harvey Street Kids. Zoe reforms and turns good Since Zoe will pretty much be our first actual antagonist villain for the show. I'm thinking that there might be a good chance that she will reform in the first Season 2 episode. If that is the case, after when the Harvey Girls defeat her, I want Zoe to reform and turn good especially since we might get Zoe's backstory from Audrey on why she's being a bully sister. Hopefully if Zoe and her trio do reform, they will later on help return everything back to normal which would bring back all of Harvey Street. Also if Zoe along with her trio reform, I would also hope that Zoe and her trio would return in several more episode after their reformation as minor characters where they sometimes visit the Harvey Girls and their friends to participate in some activities with them. With Zoe being reformed, hopefully Audrey will be the one to reform her older sister where it will help her stop being a bully sister and become a good sister. An episode on Audrey and Melvin's interactions I am a pretty big sucker for Audrey's and Melvin's love-hate relationship, so with that I would really love if there would be an episode about both of the interations between Audrey and Melvin and hopefully they will do that in Season 2. If a episode like that happens, I would really adore watching it since I just love these two together! =D But if they do a episode about Audrey and Melvin's interactions, they should make it a entertaining episode and not a fully mean spirited one because I want the full interations of Audrey and Melvin to be cute and not fully cruel. A Theme Park episode I thought of that Harvey Street Kids should do episodes that take place at a different location other than Harvey Street. With that, I was thinking that for Season 2 they could do a theme park episode. Maybe for the theme park episode, it could either be a real theme park that the kids come to visit for a day or it could be a made up theme park by the Harvey Girls that they created for themselves and their friends to have fun in like how they made a made up camp for their friends in the Season 1 episode Campfire Weekend. Another episode with the raccoons playing a major role The raccoons are a really great animal group and I really enjoyed their episode from Season 1 Raccoon Hoarder Picture Show. Due to that, I thought of that there should be another episode with the raccoons as the major role characters for Season 2. Especially since Raccoon Hoarder Picture Show ended with the raccoons still being trouble makers afterall despite that Lotta wanted them to be good more often and not do stealing anymore after seeing that they had reasons why they stole all the stuff and with Sues stealing Audrey's harmonica around when Audrey stole her slide whistle back from Sues. Maybe their second major role episode should acknowledge the events on what happened at the end of Raccoon Hoarder Picture Show with Lotta trying to ask Sues on why she and the raccoons are still being trouble makers afterall, but only for Sues to be nervous on what to say, so Sues would later on run off for being too scared to tell Lotta. Chevron gets her redemption I really liked Chevron, especially seeing her character in the Season 1 episode A More Perfect Reunion. Now that Chevron is confirmed to return in Season 2. I'm thinking that hopefully and maybe Chevron's Season 2 comeback will have her later on deciding to redeem herself and choose to be friends with Dot instead of being rivals with Dot for the better. Like how I want Zoe to reform. I do really hope Chevron also gets reformed and is no longer rivals with Dot where she now becomes friends with Dot as both of them would start to make allies with eachother. Frufru and Bobby interacting with eachother Aside from how I support the ship of Audrey and Melvin. I was thinking of Frufru and Bobby being a couple and because of that, I would also love to see Frufru and Bobby interact with eachother in several episodes. Maybe Frufru and Bobby interacting with eachother should happen in Season 2 and I would really love that. Frufru and Bobby's interaction was seen a bit in the Season 1 episode Fruless, but hopefully more of Frufru and Bobby's interactions will be seen in Season 2. Also I wouldn't be surprised if Frufru says to Bobby that she has a little soft spot on him! :3 An episode about Lotta's and Tiny's friendship I think both Lotta and Tiny have a cute friendship especially that we have seen their friendship several times in Season 1. Maybe chances are, we might get a Season 2 episode that revolves fully around Lotta's and Tiny's friendship. With that, I think a episode about Lotta's and Tiny's friendship would actually make a great episode and we would get a more backstory to their friendship even when Lotta was smaller and younger than Tiny. Another origin episode about how Billy met the girls Girls Just Wanna Save Fun from Season 1 did a great job at being a origin episode on how the Harvey Girls met, but in the episode as it was tolled by Lucretia. We never saw Billy which leads to this. How did Billy met the Harvey Girls? Hopefully for Season 2, we will get another origin flashback episode on how Billy met the girls and became friends with them. Also with that, maybe we could also see why Billy has a balloon that he uses which helps him fly around. If that's the case, we could see how Billy got the balloon. Maybe Billy probably got his balloon from either Audrey or Dot. But we might find out once we get a origin episode on how Billy met the girls. A new antagonist villain at the end of the Season Since Zoe would hopefully and probably be reformed by then. We would get a new antagonist villain that replaces Zoe as Harvey Street Kids would hopefully keep on switching villains each time. Like how Zoe currently is a kid antagonist villain, then maybe the next antagonist villain will be a kid too. Now I would not be sure if the next antagonist villain would be another girl or if it would be a boy, but I think for now I would be fine with it being either one. Although there might be a chance that the next antagonist villain would get reformed too after Zoe since Harvey Street Kids seems like a kind of show that won't have it's antagonists remain bad for the rest of the show's run similar to how My Little Pony does it (minus the unreformed villains that is). But chances are, after several reformed antagonists. We could get a true bad guy who would never reform since we know that villains who don't reform are the true evil villains. Now if we do get another antagonist villain at the end of Season 2, I hope that Season 2 won't end on another cliffhanger unlike Season 1 where the bad guy gets defeated right away during the last Season 2 episode. They could still do a third Season afterwards if Season 2 does not end on a cliff hanger. Also for a bonus as I have mentioned the raccoons and Billy on there. I hope that maybe for Season 2, Billy and Sues would interact with eachother, and with that I would actually like to see Billy growing a crush on Sues as he would see Sues for the first time. :3 Even especially since so far as of Season 1 we have not gotten a scene where Billy sees Sues, so hopefully Season 2 might give us a scene in a episode where Billy sees Sues for the first time. So what do you guys think, and what would you like to see happen on Season 2 of Harvey Street Kids? Category:Blog posts